


Mirror, Mirror, On The Bed?

by lacepriest



Series: 31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN 2015 [20]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepriest/pseuds/lacepriest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 Days of Fanon Swan Queen<br/>MARCH 20: How do they deal with significant time apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror, On The Bed?

**Author's Note:**

> With the exception of March 30th (chose not write for the prompt), all other days have been completed.

Ever since Storybrooke was opened to the “public”, Emma’s job as sheriff became more of a regular job. They had developed a screening process for those individuals that wanted to transfer over from the Enchanted Forest.

However, the Drafting Days as they had officially named it, required someone to spend a couple of weeks in the other realm doing interviews. Emma had drawn the short straw for the current round.

Regina stood in front of the mirror, opposite of Emma. The blonde held her hand up and she mimicked the move. A virtual touch.

If anyone had told the former Evil Queen that she would become a sappy romantic, she probably would have buried them in her dungeon. Yet here she was, her actions clearly indicating otherwise. 

“You look beautiful as ever, Regina. But I can tell you’re not sleeping. You’re supposed to take care of yourself when I’m not there.” Emma admonished.

“I think I’m too reformed from my evil past. Seems I no longer can sleep without my koala bear.”

Emma snorted, unprepared for the sudden humor. She stepped closer to the mirror. “I miss you too, love. I only have two more days left and I can leave this godforsaken place.”

Regina smiled. Then a strange look came over her face. She turned her head around for a minute, then faced the blonde again.

“Lock your door, Miss Swan.” She said in a voice Emma recognized all too well. 

The blonde’s eyebrows raised up. “Regina, what are you thinking? You can’t…”

“Oh, but I can. See? You’re going to roll your mirror over to the bed” The brunette commanded.

“And then?” The blonde asked, still not quite believing Regina was suggesting what she thought she was.

“Strip, blondie.”

Smirking, now that Emma got the gist of where Regina was going. “And thennn?”

FIN


End file.
